


討好者

by henshou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 前提設定是Cr存活下來時還待在紐約，GG進監獄前逃走了，PG跟GG是多年惡友，身分是借用出去的。故事則是PG愛上了Cr，開始倒追他，卻因為這一張曾經出借的臉而受盡委屈的，小甜餅。後面會有ADGG。





	1. Chapter 1

　  
房門被敲響時，寧靜的連塵埃都凝結的空間隨之撼動幾分。魁登斯敏感地受到驚嚇，將手中的書放在桌子上，順手提起散發著微弱光芒的煤油燈，緩步走來門邊。

「哪位？」

「我。」葛雷夫熟悉的聲音透過一個隔板傳來。

「是誰？」

「是我，葛雷夫。」

「你聲音聽起來都一樣，我無法確定你是不是黑巫師。」

外面沉默了一陣子。魁登斯像個失去母獸只能倚靠自己微小力量生存的幼獸，蜷縮著臂膀，等待著外面那人的任何決定。他無法乾脆俐落地替自己決定，哪怕剛才他腦海裡的聲音一直警告他不要去應門，他還是去了。

現在，他只能盯著煤油燈晃動的火光發呆。

「好吧。我最近才有空，帶了保暖的東西給你——我就放在外面。」

葛雷夫的聲音溫暖輕柔地傳來，魁登斯什麼話都沒回。他不太習慣毫無交換條件地接受別人的善意——或者說在真正的葛雷夫出現前，他根本不知道原來這世界上還有什麼叫做不求回報的善意——是的，他心知肚明外面那個是真正的葛雷夫。

但他仍舊無法從葛林戴華德對他的欺騙當中恢復，看見那張臉，他渾身就發抖，心臟跳動得劇烈。

直到葛雷夫的腳步聲一步一步踏下台階，魁登斯像是忽然甦醒的雕像，跑到了這間位於二樓的小閣樓唯一一扇對外窗旁。透過黏滿灰塵的玻璃，看見葛雷夫在細雪中撐著一把黑傘的身影，靜靜在這條人煙稀少的道路上漸行漸遠。

他不像葛林戴華德，帶有明確的意圖不斷接近他，給予他所需要的安慰與溫暖。

接著他放下煤油燈，腳步聲急促且慌亂，推開了門。

門外的手把上掛著個深色織布束口袋，魁登斯把它取進來，有個紙條飛出來，上面寫著：替你準備了些東西，打開時請小心。

這是個被施了無痕伸展咒的袋子，一解開裡頭的東西全跳了出來，有一整套寢具、冬天厚重衣物、以及些食物和水。

這天晚上魁登斯不再抱著那本薄薄的書籍在一張破舊的單人沙發裡入睡。他躺在軟綿綿的床墊上，呼吸著清爽的香氣，難得的舒適感讓他想起了些約莫一個月前的事。

大家都以為他死了。

破損嚴重的地下鐵即使被魔法恢復，美國魔法部的人依舊動用些權力，使得這一段鐵路暫時禁止通行。魁登斯醒來時，發現自己就躺在鐵道裡，周遭昏暗一片，不過身上似乎已經痊癒，沒有特別疼痛的地方——身後戛然而止的腳步聲讓他驚嚇地回過身。

波西瓦葛雷夫就站在他身後不到十步的距離，壁燈的光芒讓他深邃的眉骨在臉上投下黑色的陰影，陰晴不定。

魁登斯下意識盡可能地讓自己遠離他，捲成一團縮進鐵軌裡，鐵軌的冰涼卻像針一樣刺進沒穿衣物的肌膚，冰的他渾身一顫。

「嘿，聽著，我不是你原本認識得那個人。」

葛雷夫雙手舉在半空中柔聲地開口。魁登斯光聽聲音語氣就知道那人說的是真的，但他可沒有愚蠢到對擁有同一張面孔的人付出第兩次信任。

不過他當時是真的需要一件衣服。

葛雷夫把他的大衣給魁登斯穿，殘留體溫的大衣，帶著高級羊毛的堅韌與順滑，與一股古龍水淡淡的香氣。這些不算壞的事物融合一起，包圍著、陪伴魁登斯，直到天邊泛起黎明的薄光，他好不容易在好幾個街區外，找到這間沒人居住的破舊小閣樓。房間裡積了滿滿的灰塵。

葛雷夫來探望過他幾次，不過全被魁登斯拒於門外。

深夜裡下起了飛雪，翌日一早魁登斯起床後發現窗櫺上積了滿滿一層雪，雪白世界裡也不知道現在究竟幾點了。只見對街固定十點開張賣鹹派的店已經將CLOSE的招牌轉成OPEN，魁登斯第一次試著推開窗戶。

他花了點力氣推開生鏽卡死的齒輪，冷冽的空氣撲面而來，他打了個寒顫。

他更是第一次聞見對面烤鹹派的香氣，沐浴在冬日的陽光底下，心情難得通暢起來，像雪一樣綿軟。

魁登斯垂眼發現葛雷夫就站在街角，穿著一身同色系的鐵灰色大衣、圍巾、軟呢短沿紳士帽。

寥寥無幾的街道上，不知道葛雷夫已經站了多久，周遭甚至遍尋不著任何陷落的腳印。葛雷夫迎著日光抬起頭，不卑不亢，魁登斯發現那人膚色是帶著暖色調的白皙。

「吃過了嗎？」他的嗓音充滿力量。

魁登斯是想把大衣還給葛雷夫就走的，他警告自己不再要跟危險的人有任何關係了。只是服務生很快地送上兩盤拼盤，他看著烤得酥香的牛角麵包、煎培根、歐姆蛋，嚥了口口水。

葛雷夫遞給他餐具，順便給他一個先吃再說的略帶強勢的眼神，約莫平常也是個慣於命令他人的長官。沉默地用餐一會兒後，葛雷夫先開口，語氣就像是相識多年的好友那樣稀鬆平常。

「我先重新自我介紹吧，波西瓦‧葛雷夫，美國魔法國會安全部部長，以及正氣師。」

「仍然？」

「葛林戴華德冒用了我的身分，我是個受害者。也是這幾天，魔法國會才結束他們繁瑣又冗長的質詢與測謊，恢復我原本的地位與職權。」

「你不是受害者。」

不知道是葛雷夫的態度比起充滿威嚴的葛林戴華德還少幾分冷漠，或是不想再成為被步步緊逼的可憐蟲，魁登斯把目光集中在餐盤裡，像是正在對那一小瓷碗裡的楓糖義正嚴詞。

「為什麼這麼說？」

「……我聽不出你有多恨他，甚至你的語氣像是完成了一件什麼事一樣。」

「我不想騙你。」葛雷夫坦然地說，「我跟他認識很多年了，有一天，他忽然開口要求借用我的身份。他說比起像麻瓜對待巫師一樣，毫無理由地視魔法怪獸為必須消除的對象，他有更好的辦法可以利用牠們；而我同意他的說話。」

「你知道他是危險的人物，依舊答應他？」

「魁登斯，這個我們先慢點說。我想說，我有責任代替他跟你道歉，不管你要不要原諒他，或是我——但我更希望你會收下我的道歉。」

自從葛雷夫第一次透露他知道魁登斯的暫居處，而魁登斯沒有像在地下鐵那樣近乎冷漠地避他遠之，而一聲不響地離去後，他就知道自己所期望的諒解是可以得到回覆的。

「我不需要你的道歉，從此之後也不需要聯絡。」魁登斯眼神變得犀利，餐具在瓷盤上碰撞發出聲響。

「我需要道歉，得到你的諒解。」

「為了什麼？」

葛雷夫沒有看他，只是抿了抿嘴，把餐具放正，調整舒適的坐姿，甚至拿起紙巾擦了擦嘴。

一切看似如此慎重、純潔，像是耶穌準備赦免罪人身上的惡一樣。

這觸發了些魁登斯過去的回憶，沒有意義的恐懼與怯弱重新又佔據他的內心，讓他不再覺得自己有任何籌碼可以在葛雷夫面前理直氣壯。

而就在魁登斯拔腿奔跑逃離這個空間前，葛雷夫終於開口了。

「我想追求你。或許在取得你的諒解之前，我應該先表明我的理由。」

魁登斯起初還沒聽明白，直到消化完這段話後，他皺起了眉，表情看起來很受傷：「你說你不騙我的。」

他立即起身離開這個地方，充滿壓抑氛圍的地方。

他不小心撞到幾客人的後背，翻倒一張椅子，葛雷夫在桌上留下一張鈔票，順手帶走魁登斯要還給他的大衣，卻把自己原本那件留在了座椅上。

魁登斯的身影在人潮熙來攘往的人行道上毫無方向地亂竄著，葛雷夫左躲右閃著，試圖讓自己看起來不那麼慌張狼狽。天殺的，如果他追不到魁登斯，他就要把葛林戴華德那傢伙抓回監獄裡。

有個遠遠就注意到魁登斯引發小範圍騷亂的青年人一臉嫌惡地伸腳把他絆倒，葛雷夫歪了歪頭，低喃施下一個漂浮咒，讓他像是被大風一吹撞上電線杆。砰的清脆一聲，帽子飛了老遠，落在對向的車道上。

葛雷夫幾步上前，雙手把魁登斯攙扶起來，並讓跛腳的他在一戶人家門前的階梯上坐下，檢查他跌傷的部位。

魁登斯想拒絕又無法拒絕，因為轉眼間葛雷夫已經把他右邊褲腳捲起，而他的膝蓋確實被粗糙的地磚磨出點點血跡。

葛雷夫的魔法讓傷口恢復原狀，不帶任何疼痛。而後他抬起頭來，問他：「你是巫師，可以自己做到這些，想學嗎？」

魁登斯雙手握拳放在台階上——他其實一直知道自己跟莫魔是不一樣的——但不幸的是，他的養母總是帶著兇狠的目光告訴他，巫師是邪惡、不正常的人。他不配擁有這些，他是不被上帝守護的人。唯有接受懲罰，他身上的罪惡才可以被原諒。

葛雷夫是第一個問他要不要學習魔法的。

接觸原本應該屬於他的世界。

「謝謝……但、但你不能在大街上使用魔法，那是違規。」魁登斯自己放下褲腳，正眼都沒看就又從葛雷夫面前跑走了。

這一次葛雷夫沒有再追上他。今天做的已經夠多了。

魁登斯性格緊繃敏感，他想，如果不趕快讓他回到自己的舒適圈，恐怕這個青年真的會在隔天就離開紐約——又或者，在紐約繁忙的街上再次颳起狂風，一連毀壞好幾個街區。

　


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有ADxGG向的描寫

「從那之後，他就再也不正眼看我了，連門都沒有一次為我開過，甚至是一扇窗。葛林戴華德，你到底對他做了什麼？如果你就這樣直接離開紐約、離開美國，我會把你抓回監獄。」

葛林戴華德不收買來自葛雷夫充滿怒意的威脅。他挺喜歡這間下午茶餐廳的。寧靜的氛圍，巨大的玻璃窗，窗外庭院裡的花圃內滿滿都是盛放的大麗花。而他恰好知道某個人會很喜歡這種景致，寬敞明亮，芬芳動人。

「我告訴過你，我跟他道歉了，你要我寄的一封有聲信我也寄了。」葛林戴華德語氣平淡慵懶，「我倒是有個疑惑，他什麼都沒做，你怎麼就看上他了？你們甚至從沒見過面——呃、你對他。」

葛雷夫甩了個大大的白眼給他。

「就算我睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，寬容你的行為，但不代表在我放假的時候不會關注發生在紐約的大事。我一開始跟蹤的是瑪麗巴波，因為她知道巫師的存在，並且積極煽動莫魔消滅巫師——或許我可以利用這個機會，讓她安安靜靜地消失在這個世界上；我知道魁登斯是你的目標，實際上那個時候我不關心你到底想要利用他做什麼，現在證明我錯了。」

「OK——冷靜些，我們兩個都沒辦法，但我幫你找了個人，他可能有辦法。」

「誰？」

「快到了，就在外面。」掛在門上的風鈴被推響，葛林戴華德連頭都沒回：「他來了。」

葛雷夫淺嘗一口咖啡。

進來的是一個高個子紳士，跟地面幾乎一樣長的大衣，緊身裁縫西裝，還有那精緻的灰藍色硬毛氈平頂帽，標準的一身英國人裝扮，高尚優雅：「阿不思‧鄧不利多？」

花了近乎半個鐘頭聽完兩個混蛋惹出來的故事後，鄧不利多是看在甜點的份上才留下來的。

「你讓我大老遠從英國過來，就是為了這件事？把一個孩子推入火坑？」鄧不利多不吐不快，葛林戴華德搶著說：「你不也把你的＂好學生＂推入火坑——我知道你很關注這邊的事，現在你可以直搗問題核心，不幫個忙？」

「我這人絕對比葛林戴華德好。」葛雷夫說。

「他確實是個好傢伙。MACUSA魔法安全部主管、魔法執行部的部長，富有聲望的正氣師，並且最近才剛通過認證，回復原本的身份，清清白白的一個人。」葛林戴華德打鐵趁熱，「而且你只是需要去問問那孩子的本意，如果他真的恨透了葛雷夫，那到此為止。葛雷夫會安分的孤獨終老。」

「是恨你。」葛雷夫直指黑巫師所造下的孽，「我真的不知道你都對他做了什麼，或是說了什麼，他本來應該是個乖巧聽話的人。」

「每個人生來就乖巧聽話——」

鄧不利多抓到葛林戴華德眼裡藏得極深的閃爍：「——你都做了什麼？把你對他做的所有說出來，我就答應去會會他。」

葛林戴華德瞪葛雷夫：「我幫你說了這麼多好話。」後者雙手十指交叉擺在桌上：「我需要知道全部，魁登斯的一切。」

翌日，就在街上魁登斯住的小閣樓對面那間鹹派店裡，葛林戴華德造訪的時候，葛雷夫已經等在裡面了。剛烤好的各式甜香鹹派陳列在掛滿假葡萄藤的玻璃櫥窗內，深色木製的桌椅在燈下呈現一種靜謐深遠的氛圍。

「昨天如何？」葛林戴華德帶著滿臉「老子現在很討厭你」的表情入座時，葛雷夫笑得像陽光一樣開朗。不過危險的黑巫師變臉只在一瞬間：「——不壞，至少我們把這幾月欠下的次數都做回來了。順便我希望魁登斯看到你這張臉笑起來的模樣依舊感到害怕。」

鄧不利多後腳跟著踏進來，他買了三杯咖啡，笑容神清氣爽。

「我想了個完美計劃。」葛雷夫說。

他聽從鄧不利多的建議，要很自然地讓他與魁登斯進行接觸，而不是讓那孩子感到再一次掉進被人精心設計好的陷阱裡，挫敗感只會加深他的排斥。到時候就連當朋友恐怕都難上加難。

「他就住在對街二樓，那原本是沒人住的地方，他躲了進去，我後來替他買了下來——但他並不知情——所以，鄧不利多，你可以假裝房東，以檢查他的身家背景之類的決定要不要出租房間。而我同時也想知道，他到底會不會接受我的好意。」

鄧不利多不置可否，完美的計畫：「如果他不接受？」

「孤獨終老。」葛林戴華德替好友說話。

「他現在只有自己一個人，我還是會提供他一些幫忙，直到他不需要我。」

葛林戴華德跟鄧不利多交換了個眼神，其中八九不離十是其實是個不錯的傻子；我知道，但如果我發現任何會讓魁登斯再一次受到傷害的情況我會選擇保護他；沒意見。

確認清楚一切細節，鄧不利多穿戴好自己的服裝配件，整了整儀容，跟隨葛雷夫一同前往拜訪魁登斯。就在經過人行道時，葛雷夫停留了一會兒，鄧不利多問：「怎麼了？」

「那天，他推開了窗，看著街上，臉上帶著一種很自然的笑容——我想他應該沒發現自己竟然可以露出那種表情。」

那天葛雷夫剛處理完房子的事，也不知到為什麼就這樣一直站著，望著魁登斯房間的窗戶。他想起原本跟在瑪麗那個強勢又陰騭的女人旁，魁登斯那缺乏自信總是彎曲著背的身影，哪怕他有一百八十公分的身高，彷彿都可以被一個小女孩欺負。

事實上他真的被小女孩欺負過。

那個女孩身高只到他胸下，原本排在領取救濟食物的隊伍裡，卻被急躁的人群給推擠出來。魁登斯好心去扶她，卻反被惱羞成怒的女孩推倒，撥了一身的熱粥。

不過魁登斯沒有生氣——或許他不敢生氣——他只是把碗撿了起來，替女孩又滿上一碗，還給了人家。

這時候瑪麗走了出來，她摸摸魁登斯的臉，讚賞他的善良與寬容。魁登斯雖然不敢正眼看瑪麗，瑪麗也無法得知，但葛雷夫站在遠處，看見魁登斯的眼中終於亮起了些微弱光芒。

他抿著嘴角，像是把喜悅壓抑著，身子又縮得更小了。

「叩叩叩——」

「哪位？」

「只可能是我，魁登斯。」葛雷夫說。

「……」

「我帶房東來了，他很樂意把房子賣給我，但他說他必須得跟新房客好好聊聊才行。」

屋子裏頭聽不見腳步聲，但很快地門被打開個縫，魁登斯就站在門縫後，低著頭。鄧不利多先是脫掉手套，禮貌地伸出手來自我介紹：「嗨，我叫亞瑟‧史密斯，是這間房子的擁有者。」

魁登斯愣了愣，伸出手回應。

鄧不利多的掌心溫暖又充滿力道，魁登斯微微放鬆了戒備：「我、我很抱歉就這麼住了進來——」

「沒關係，在我的家鄉英國也是一樣，面對突如其來的大雪，得找個有遮蔽的地方躲著才行，不是嗎？嘿，我準備回去英國，或許不再回來，如果你不介意，我們可以去散個步，聊聊天？」

前幾天的大雪消融不少，漆黑的路燈圍欄重新矗立在街道上，微薄的積雪上還有貓走過的腳印。路樹光禿著枝枒像這年代裡徬徨不堪的人們一樣，無法決定自己的方向，只能不斷向外求援。

「我看見你們一起進去鹹派店裡。」魁登斯卻比鄧不利多早一步開口。

「——那你介意我直入主題？」鄧不利多的從容彷彿沒有計畫被拆穿這個事實為前提，「我也不叫什麼亞瑟，我叫阿不思‧鄧不利多。」

「魁登斯‧巴波。」

「但那人幫你買下房子是真的。」

魁登斯再次陷入沉默，鄧不利多跟他一同保持一個不緩不快的腳步：「我聽說你現在是一個人，覺得如何？」

「我還沒有任何想法。」

「聽起來也不錯，窮極無聊時，人們總會逼著自己去重新感受世界。」

「……我已經很疲倦了。」

鄧不利多認同地沉吟著，走出幾步後，才又開口：「我來也不是為了幫你做決定，只是想知道你對葛雷夫的感覺而已。或許在我面前，你可以好好想想有關葛雷夫的事。」

今天早上出門前，葛林戴華德在鏡子前忽然說：「他幾乎沒有自我，因為悲慘的童年，因為壓抑的情緒，他的人生中必定需要一個精神支撐；現在他想成為自己的主人，但我認為這對他來說是很困難的一件事，時間早晚，他都會重新去尋找一個新的依靠。」

「如果你真的不想再信任任何人，這也不是錯的。」鄧不利多說，「但如果你哪怕有那麼一個瞬間，想回應葛雷夫的善意，就回應他吧。嘗試之後，最糟糕的狀況也就是回到現在。」


	3. Chapter 3

葛雷夫跟葛林戴華德在店裡把咖啡喝到見底又吃了幾個鹹派後，才等到散步回來的倆人出現在對街上。他們並肩走上樓梯，然後站在二樓房間外的平臺上交談了幾句。

葛雷夫盯著他們倆：「他對他笑了。」

「是的，他對他笑了。」

「就在他摸了他的臉之後——他從沒這樣摸過我。」葛林戴華德坐不住了。

「我以為他不喜歡觸摸。」葛雷夫其實早就想奔出店門了。

恰好鄧不利多俐落地快步下樓打算回到店裡，衣襬隨之擺動。葛林戴華德迎著冬天凜冽的風走向他。鄧不利多一手剛喬好帽子，便順手往葛林戴華德脖子後一勾把人帶進懷裡，給明顯吃醋的黑巫師一個深吻。

葛雷夫看見葛林戴華德聳起的肩膀一下子掉了下來。

「有時候這很有用。」鄧不利多對葛雷夫說，「雖然我很不想這麼說，但你應該試試。」

「他這麼說的？」

「我的意思是，如果你覺得眼前的情況還差了點什麼，這樣做就對了。」鄧不利多說。

葛雷夫點點頭，不再多問。

鄧不利多則是知道這人會好好抓緊機會，而不是繼續把事情弄得更糟……物以類聚，除了那自我中心特別濃厚的邪惡主義之外，葛雷夫確實跟葛林戴華德一樣擁有聰慧的頭腦，不必多加解釋，沒有累贅的詞語。他享受與這類人的溝通。

離去前鄧不利多說：「謝謝你的邀請。」

「謝謝——我勸你最好還是把葛林戴華德也一起帶走。」

葛雷夫一個人站在街上，望著魁登斯房間的那扇窗——這一切真的讓他焦慮急切了好一陣子。他最後還是忍不住，走上去敲了敲門。靠著門板低聲問：「要一起吃頓晚餐嗎？」

房裡，魁登斯著實又被嚇了一跳，他抱著書本起身，又猶豫不決地坐了回去。如此重複好幾次，到他以為葛雷夫會因為得不到回應而默默離去。但門縫底下的影子還站在那兒。他緩步挪了過去，輕聲對著門說：「……可以下次嗎？」

「好。」門外葛雷夫很快地回應，隨即也乾脆俐落地離去。

腳步聲一路快速地往下，魁登斯一一細數著。

其實是他先開口問鄧不利多的，在準備推開房門之前：「你為什麼替那個人說話？」

兩人一起散了個步，他得知鄧不利多是霍格華茲的教授，更是一位親切友善的教授。他那不冷不淡的態度，以及偶爾藉由一個無傷大雅的玩笑拉進彼此距離的方法，都讓人感到輕鬆愜意；只是靜靜聽著那人說話，都可以生出一種自然而然的安心感。

「我沒幫他說好話，我只是把我了解的他告訴你而已。」

鄧不利多出奇不意間伸出一隻手托起魁登斯的臉，給他一個笑容：「雖然我無法贊同你的做法——但每個人情況不一樣。現在，你可以自信些，因為你已經証明給自己了，有能力擺脫桎梏，沐浴在陽光底下。你可以試著主動抓住些什麼，你值得的。」

魁登斯以眼神問他：是嗎？

「是的。」

鄧不利多的聲音充滿力量，魁登斯覺得自己可以藉由這股力量，勇敢一些。他讓他第一次意識到，自己除了全權接受或逃避一切之外，還可以有其他更彈性的選擇。然後，他想起了葛雷夫那天曾經對他說過的話。

_「你是巫師，可以自己做到這些，想學嗎？」_

他甚至都還沒準備好成為一個正常人，葛雷夫早在一開始就問他要不要成為巫師。

在他們第五次的約會後，魁登斯終於願意讓葛雷夫送他回家。

那是一段很長很長的路，不搭馬車，走路則是要花近四十分鐘的時間——如果像葛雷夫這樣刻意放慢腳步，甚至在衣著店、麵包店、糖果店、飾品店任何好看的店鋪面前停下來問他一句要不要進去逛逛看的話，估計得再多加了兩個鐘頭。

後來葛雷夫在一間流行服飾店裡逛很久，魁登斯完全不習慣這種高檔沉重的氣氛，他從以前就生活在最底層社會，每天睜眼看見的就是被繁華區隔開來，黯淡無光的貧窮。就連好吃都勾不上邊的稀泥般的食物都有人搶破頭要爭取。

不知過了多久，手上拿了條酒紅色圍巾的葛雷夫向他走來。魁登斯本能地想逃跑，但他不明白自己為什麼就這麼筆直地站著，直到葛雷夫把圍巾圈到他脖子上，然後往後站開幾步，打量著他。

溫暖又炙熱。

當葛雷夫的手指碰到脖子的肌膚時，魁登斯腦海只有這個想法。

「覺得如何？」葛雷夫問。

魁登斯搖了搖頭。

「可我總覺得你少一條圍巾。」

魁登斯用眼神示意不要。

「為什麼？」

就在魁登斯差點沉淪於好像有條圍巾也不錯可以把臉藏在裡面的這個想法時，及時回過了神：「你根本不認識我，為什麼……做這一切？」

葛雷夫愣了愣。

這是魁登斯的眼神裡第一次不帶任何畏懼的神色，全被質疑與不解的情緒取代。

魁登斯一陣子沒整理的頭髮長長了些，原本的自然捲更加明顯，而低明度的棗紅色完全相符於他的氣質，一股內斂壓抑的悶火。

「買吧，我覺得你這樣很好看。」

葛雷夫再次走回魁登斯面前，伸出手用屈起的食指若有似無地滑過他的顴骨、臉頰，到那帶著淺淡唇色的嘴角。接著轉而舒張開五指，用掌心捧住他的臉。

魁登斯抬起眼，發現彼此的距離近到只容得下葛雷夫那一雙充滿渴望的黑色眼瞳時，忍不住閉上了眼。

他跟葛雷夫的第一次親吻就這麼悄無聲息地發生了。

葛雷夫退開時，指尖上還細細地發著微顫：「我其實沒有你以為的這麼唐突，我已經認識你很久了，你想聽我說完故事嗎？」

魁登斯挽留住葛雷夫欲收回去的手，讓那人的掌心持續溫暖著自己。

「是的，我想。」

　

　

完。


End file.
